


E, Rebby, and Agness: Is It Okay To Fuck Your Friends In A Dungeon?

by aghastlyapparition



Series: Commissions [28]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Drugged Sex, Dungeon, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Female Ejaculation, Futanari, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Multi, Other, Restraints, Sex Magic, Slime, Succubi & Incubi, Tentacles, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aghastlyapparition/pseuds/aghastlyapparition
Summary: Two succubi and an alchemist are tasked with retrieving an item from a mysterious dungeon on behalf of a shady incubus... What sort of traps await them inside? Nothing deadly, unless you consider the risk of dehydration...
Series: Commissions [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1036700
Kudos: 11





	E, Rebby, and Agness: Is It Okay To Fuck Your Friends In A Dungeon?

**Author's Note:**

> The work was commissioned by December. The characters of E and Rebby belong to them. The character Agness belongs to CubuS.

Three figures stand in the early morning light. Today, they are adventurers - on a quest for a mysterious patron to retrieve an object of great value from deep within the dungeon before them, its large brass doors looming within an arch of smooth stone set into the side of a mountain some hike from the city. Embossed across the dull orange metal of the portal is a peculiar mural, that of a chain of people caught in the throes of ecstasy, a procession of pleasure circling a central figure of a female in the midst of enjoying her body to the sights surrounding her. The keyhole appears to lie directly between her open legs. E, the shortest of the trio and the only male, draws a large key in matching brass from his belt while unleashing a weary sigh. 

“Yup, I told you two: our client was definitely an incubus. An old one, at that.”, he states flatly, inserting the obscene, phallus-shaped key into the waiting hole. “I hate incubi.”, he mutters under his breath as the door swings open slowly to reveal a set of marble stairs descending underground. “Aww don’t be like that, E!”, his blonde companion speaks. “You already spend all day around me, what can an incubus do to you that I can’t?”, she teases, stifling a giggle. E’s response is stern in that special way only close friends can be with each other: “It is precisely the things you can do that worry me, Rebby. Now focus up and let’s get paid so I can restock my lab. The client said ‘we’d know it when we see it’, whatever that means. At least nothing in here should kill us, according to his intel. What’s the worst that can happen?”

“The worst thing that can happen, E…”, Rebby smiles, slapping him on the back before flicking on an alchemical light and heading down into the complex, “...is that you might enjoy yourself. Now let’s go! Agness?”

The third among them, another succubus blessed with delicate black horns twisting through burnished orange hair, giggles excitedly before blowing past a facepalming E and down into the dungeon.

“Revise that: I hate incubi _and_ succubi.”, he sighs again, before heading after his companions.

The opening corridors of the complex are typical enough, consisting of hewn stone and the occasional corner or wooden doorway. What does set the dungeon apart from most of the locations previously explored by E and his companions is the abundance of bawdy carvings and statues lining the walls, in tandem with suspicious cleanliness and care given to keeping the location free of dust. Even the doors and other furniture strewn about the rooms seem to be oiled down and polished on a regular basis, with the velvet cushions placed on each chair showing no signs of age. 

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say we were in the basement of a castle or something.”, E mutters to himself, casting his light down the empty hall ahead of them. “Seriously, E. Do you think some decrepit old Incubus hired us to go and take a tour of his wine cellar? He probably lost his magic cock ring or something to some horrible trap down here and now he’s too lazy to get it himself.”, Rebby chides, her nerves grated by his caution. “Take a look up there, doesn’t that look promising?”

Looking ahead, the shadows seem to spread out as the walls open up into a large chamber, likely over fifty feet on each side by E’s estimation. A door can be seen at the far end, a statue of a slender figure on its knees set before it. As the trio steps forth to examine them closer, a loud _thud, click, whir_ can be heard echoing through the chamber as a thick brass portcullis falls over the entryway, trapping them within. The startled sounds of surprise from the adventurers are quickly drowned out by an insistent hissing noise as a gaseous, pink-hued substance is released from several concealed vents in billowing, glittering clouds.

The gas appears to cause a slight acceleration of the heart rate and a tightening in his trousers as his cock threatens an erection. With no small measure of concern, E strides quickly to the door to find it locked (of course), and emblazoned with a message embossed across delicate scrollwork: _If you wish to Proceed, offer your Seed to the Receiver._ Suddenly, E sighs. That would explain why the statue is on its knees with its mouth open, ready and waiting. “I swear, this dungeon.” Turning back to his companions to explain the situation, he finds them handling the effects of the vapor far worse than he is…

Already the two succubi have locked lips, wrapping their arms around each other as they seek to grope and rub every curve, every dip of their bodies as they make out with shameless abandon. Under the effects of an aphrodisiac vapor, E surmises, which would explain why his chemical-hardened constitution is not nearly as susceptible as the two perpetually horny demons. Still, just because he is resistant does not make him immune… and the site of his two traveling companions writhing in each other’s arms is more than enough to set his libido to boiling and his member to full mast. More to relieve the pressure growing in his mind and body more than anything else, E reaches into his trousers with measure nonchalance and frees his throbbing cock from its prison before beginning to work the shaft to the display of skinship before him. 

“Do you see that, Agness dear?” Rebby coos, breaking away from the other succubus to watch E slowly stroke his impressive inches, her pupils fixated on the bobbing dollop of precum perched upon his swollen head. “I think the stubborn old scientist would like to join in, don’t you think?” Agness giggles an affirmative as the two of them skip over to their chosen target, dropping to their knees before him. “Give us a taste, _pleaaase~_ ”, Agness asks, her words slurred and eyes unfocused as she lets her tongue fall loose from her open mouth. “Now now…”, E begins, raising his hands in protest even as his penis bolts upright at the sight laid before him. “I was only going to make an offering to-ah!” His protests are cut off as Rebby reaches and out to gather his weighty balls from behind, lifting them up and forward as she squeezes the base of his shaft with the same hand. “Shut up and enjoy something for once.”, she states flatly, before guiding his cock toward Agness’s waiting mouth, past her lips, her tongue, and into the back of her throat. 

The pair of them take turns stroking, licking, sucking, swallowing E’s turgid member, a decadent and blissful treatment which would be difficult to endure even without the effects of an aphrodisiac gas addling the mind. The combined assault of their hands, their lips, their tongues across every last glistening inch of him is too much, and as E clenches his fists and looks down to warn them to back off, he is met with the perfect sight of Rebby glancing up at him through half-lidded eyes, her cheeks pulled in as she provides a rhythmic suction to his glans in tandem with stimulation from her wriggling tongue. Further down, Agness is only visible as a shock of bright orange hair between his legs as massages his testicles wholly in her mouth, softly moaning all the while.

He has no choice but to cum.

Rebby’s eyes shoot wide as the throbbing of his cock pulses rope after rope of thick, chewy semen directly into her mouth, and she begins to swallow his seemingly endless deposit of seed greedily, even as it overflows past her lips, splattering down to the flagstones below for the dazed and sweaty Agness to take note of and begin lapping up with the broad side of her tongue. When E is at last spent, he collapses back on his haunches with a groan, as Rebby bubbles with delighted laughter at the joy of her meal before drawing Agness back to her lips to swap the remains of his load between them.

“I, I… I was saving that, you know… I need to offer my seed to the ‘Receiver’, which I believe is that statue there… Haaah, you know… so we can escape?!”, he manages to pant, collecting his senses. “Well why didn’t you say so, silly! We’ll just have to… try again, won’t we?” Rebby teases, her tone low and conspiratorial as she leans forward, crawling across the floor toward his lap.

E isn’t sure if two succubi were the perfect choice or the worst choice to head into a sex dungeon with…

Some time later, the party stumbles into a new chamber bedecked in obsidian carvings depicting wild, undulating patterns twisting in and out of each other in an impossible fashion. The decor perhaps would have given the party more pause in their right minds, but the effect of the prior trap’s aphrodisiac still hangs like a heady fog around them, dulling their senses and calling a flush to rise across their features. Even the stoic E is beginning to feel addled, the repeated draining of his cock earlier doing little to help his flagging energy levels. If only they could find a safe chamber to rest in soon… Wait, what’s that?

All thoughts of rest and recuperation fly from the scientist’s thoughts as he spots a hand-carved tablet perched upon a dais of dark stone in the center of the room. A clue to this place’s purpose, perhaps? The target of their quest? His curiosity piqued, E rushes toward the altar as he begins to pull out a collection of reference books from his pack, along with some parchment and a charcoal writing utensil.

“Ah, yes… I have seen this script before, or at least a form of it… If I have the vowels correct, this passage should read ‘Klaatu… barada… nikto…’”, E mutters to himself, utterly absorbed in ancient text scrawled before him as he flips through a reference book in one hand and jots down notes with the other as he continues to read the twisting runes as best he can. Stumbling up behind with Agness leaning on her shoulder, the cum-drunk Rebby inhales in preparation to protest E’s academic curiosity only to find herself and her succubus friend whisked away to some strange dimension as he begins his recitation of the tablet’s words.

Rebby cries out in panic, grabbing at Agness as the two of them turn weightlessly in a void of coruscating colors and distant stars, but no sound escapes her lips. Uncoupled from reality as they know it, the pair is helpless to resist as a network of scintillating portals appears around them, disgorging a frightening array of seeking, slippery tentacles. The incomprehensible appendages quickly take hold of the two women, wrapping and writhing around their bodies, rotating them in space as they slip underneath armor, clothing, running under arms, between sweat-streaked breasts, brushing up against their inner thighs, hungry for the heat of their beings.

Wordless and inexorable, the tentacles find their way inside of Rebby and Agness, parting lips, spreading legs, pushing insistently against clenched exits as they feed their pulsing, rubbery length to ravage deep within them. Assaulted at every orifice, tumbling through time and space, barely able to keep each other in sight as they serve as toys for some eldritch, alien whim, the two of them are brought to orgasm again and again, an agonizing, shuddering silence as their fluids drift away from their bodies to mingle with the syrupy seed being deposited within them with each thrust of the unknowable entities. 

“Otkin, adarab, utaalk!”, E intones, closing out the tablet with an inversion of the opening phrase. There is a crash behind him, and he whips around to see his companions gasping for air in a heap on the floor, coughing and sputtering great gobs of thick fluid from their throats as the same substance leaks copiously from between their legs. “What the…? What happened to you?! I turn my back for a few seconds, and-”, he begins to question, before a slime-coated Rebby holds up her hand to shush him. “A few _-cough-_ seconds, E?! For us, an eternity just passed… or at least it felt like an eternity, caught in the infinite grip of an alien sex fiend. Okay, maybe it felt like an hour or two… Still, maybe you should _-cough cough-_ THINK next time before reading off of any old ancient text in a dungeon?! I can’t fuckin’ believe you. If my knees weren’t weak from cumming on a cosmic scale I swear I’d, I’d-”. Rebby shakes her fist halfheartedly at E as he scratches his chin. “You know, now that you mention it the structure of the passage did have some commonalities with ancient summoning rituals. Thanks for confirming my theory, you two. Now how about we get some rest… _outside_ the eldritch nightmare chamber, hmm? I think we all need a bit of R&R from this place.” Rebby merely glares at him before throwing up her middle finger and helping Agness to her feet...

A short rest, a breaking of bread, an attempt to adjust clothing and clean assorted fluids later, and the party of three is ready to set off once more, deeper still into the strange dungeon assigned by their patron back in town. Just as E prepares to take his first step down the next corridor, Agness puffs out her chest, declaring: “You know what? I’m not going to let any more traps have their way with me. _I’m_ the one who’s going to do the fucking from here on out!” Having said her piece, the red-headed succubus brings her hands to her pelvis to make a series of arcane gestures which summon forth a brief purple light and, in their wake, a penis of her own to rise thick and throbbing before her hips.

“There we go! Might make walking a bit awkward, but if I can’t find a use for it down here Rebby will always do.”, she giggles. Rebby chuckles in response, “If you two are still hungry after our little meal I wouldn’t mind you two making a sandwich out of me, heh.” E only heaves his shoulders, doing a poor job of ignoring the mental image of Rebby spitroasted between them. “Can you two please focus? I want to get out of this place and back to my lab as soon as possible.” Rebby scoffs, teasing: “Ooh, I’ve never known you to be scared of a dungeon before, let alone a sexy one.” He shoots her a sideways glance as they proceed down the hall. “It’s not that. This place has given me some new elixir ideas, is all.” Rebby sticks out her tongue. “Pfft, nerd.”

“Alright that’s enough, you two! Either fuck it out or get out of my way!”, Agness calls, charging past the two of them and down the corridor before rounding a corner. A few moments later, the sound of her squealing in alarm rings down the hallway, causing E and Rebby to pick up the pace after her. Rounding the corner, they are greeted with a most unusual sight: Agness, her back toward them, is suspended in midair. Her arms and legs pump as if in slow motion, while she cranes her neck backward, away from _something_ , as she gasps for air. “H-help! I’m stuck in… something! It’s thick and warm, eeew!!!” E squints his eyes and swings his light around, taking a closer look at the area around Agness. “Wait a second!”, he exclaims. “There’s something in the hallway… like some sort of transparent ooze or gelatinous cube. Don’t touch it, Rebby.” She nods as the two of them observe Agness’s plight closely, trying to formulate a plan to pull her free, when… she falls to the floor, landing on her butt with a thud. Rebby snickers.

The ooze appears to have pulled away from its prey, shrinking away from the walls as it grows smaller, tighter, becoming more opaque as it condenses down before their eyes. Once the cube is a little over five feet tall, it splits in two down the middle, and each half slowly blubbers and blobs into a softly detailed feminine humanoid figure. A light grows within each as they begin to luminesce faintly, illuminating the corridor in a myriad of shifting hues. “Oh…”, Agness mutters softly, taken in by their beauty, all traces of her panic wiped from her face. “Oh! Oh my!”

The two slime maidens kneel down beside her, wordless, as one dives straight between her legs to envelop her cock with the thick, slippery ooze where its mouth would be. Agness’s eyelids flutter at the sensation of her supernatural erection being engulfed completely in cloying slime, visible within the transparent head and throat of the entity swallowing her as it softly vibrates around her shaft, emitting a soft cooing sound. The other of the two takes the time to work its way to her chest, pushing its amorphous hands against her body to spread across her skin, her firm nipples cutting a wake through the soft slime as it slides across her breasts.

Agness moans as the gelatinous ladies push her down onto her back. Keeping the succubus’s twitching cock engulfed all the while, the one giving its best facsimile of fellatio inverts its form as it shifts its mass up and forward before reforming as a woman once again - only now, Agness’s swollen member is buried within the jelly folds of her pussy, visible as it throbs within her stomach. “Oh fuck!”, Agness cries, as the slime girl mounted on her lap begins to bounce itself up and down, its body jiggling obscenely as it loudly slaps and claps each time it slams down on the entire length of the redhead’s monstrous member.

It takes what little mental fortitude the gassed and assaulted Rebby has left to drag her eyes away from the sight as she attempts to make eye contact with E only to find her eyes drawn to the straining bulge in his trousers instead. She cannot remember what she wanted to say… it all seems unimportant in the face of her desire to get off with her companions - and get them off, if they are being stubborn. She swings herself in front of E, one hand already between her legs to work at her dripping cunt as she fishes the other down behind his belt to pull his cock loose. His breath quickens as her fingers dance deftly across his shaft, tracing the pattern of thick veins before tickling and teasing the taut skin beneath his head. He does not protest as she brings her body close to his, resting her face in the crook of his neck to kiss and nibble at his flesh, whispering in his ear, “I know you want to watch, hun. Just enjoy it…”, as she continues stimulating the both of them.

E watches, half due to scientific curiosity and half due to his skyrocketing libido, as Agness is serviced by the two slime girls, finding the sight of their transparent bodies simulate a variety of human organs and orifices as they work their way across and inside of every inch of the succubus’s body to be utterly transfixing. The way their colors briefly mix where they touch, their forms connecting as one before separating again to attack different zones of Agness’s squirming form, wrapping around her aching cock one moment before coalescing a firm gel phallus of their own to plunge inside of her holes, offering a glimpse of her pink insides through their transparent forms. How they produce such gentle whirring noises through the vibration of their bodies to undercut their target’s rising moans. He watches in fascination as Agness’s hip buck once, twice, three times as she cums at last, her cum cutting pearlescent white lines to hang suspended in the stomach of the girl riding her cock.

“Mm… I want to see you take a turn, E.”, Rebby urges, her voice breathy and low in his ear as she pushes him practically cock-first toward the writhing semisolid pile of bodies. He allows himself to admit to a measure of professional curiosity as the first one steps over to him, cocking her expressionless head before morphing her form to face the opposite direction - pointing her ass out toward his eagerly bouncing cock as her hands and chest slap against the stone wall to support herself in a standing doggy position. “Absolutely fascinating.”, he groans, sinking his hands through the back of her shoulders to lay flat against the same wall as he thrusts himself into the thick, warm jelly of her. As he feels the arms of the other creature wrap around him from behind, slimy and smooth, he lets his mind go blank as he revels in the light and stimulation of them both, moaning as they drain his seed, heedless of the commotion behind him as Agness catches her second wind and work’s Rebby’s flushed cunt against the opposite wall. 

A few loads later, and the weary trio is quite spent and in dangerous proximity to dehydration. They collapse in a pile, willing to rest again a while, alone once again but for the stain of slimy semen left behind on the floor where the two slime girls, satisfied and satiated, slipped down through the cracks with naught but a wink and a silent blown kiss. “Reminder: Breed ooze maids in lab.”, E mumbles to himself, before passing out amongst his disheveled companions.

One sticky nap later, the trio of adventurers find the air growing increasingly thick with a sparkling pink miasma, the same vapor which confronted them at the start of their journey. “Keep your wits about you, now. It isn’t harmful - I think- but we don’t need any more ‘distractions’. Based on the density of the aphrodisiac, I imagine we must be approaching the heart of this place.” E cautions, pulling his collar close around his face in a futile effort to screen as much of the arousing toxin from his lungs. Perhaps it is absorbed through the skin, he muses wryly to himself, making a mental note to make a physical note later.

As if to confirm his guess, the next turn in the corridor reveals a splendid brass door at the far end, fashioned in an identical manner to the dungeon’s entrance. Opting for the most obvious solution first, E brandishes the incubus’s key and unlocks the portal with ease, swinging it open to reveal a magnificent, stately bedchamber within. Low light pours from a number of hooded lanterns ringing the chamber, scattering throughout the pink haze wafting through the air. Furnishing the room is a massive four-poster bed bedecked in silk and cushion. A small end table of oiled wood bears a small golden chest, and the walls display all manner of fetish gear and sexual paraphernalia from whips and collars to plugs and hooks and beads of all sizes. No other entrances or exits are visible.

As Rebby skips over to the bed with a gleeful cry, eager to play, the last of E’s mental barriers gives way to the weight of this place’s enchanting atmosphere. “If you can’t beat them, join them.”, he says, stepping up to embrace Agness from behind as he presses his hard shaft between the soft curves of her ass. “Finally coming around, E?”, Agness says sweetly, glancing over her shoulder as she reaches behind her back to free his straining cock with deft hands. “‘Tis better to be willing than unwilling, or something like that.”, he replies, a low chuckle rumbling in his throat as he runs his hands down Agness’s body in a brief tour from breasts to butt before bending her over the edge of the mattress and spreading her pretty pink pussy with the swollen head of his cock and plunging himself inside of her.

“Now _this_ is what I call I show.”, Rebby exclaims, clambering up onto the bed to nestle amongst the cushions with her legs spread and hands free to touch herself to the sight of Agness getting rutted like a common whore only a few feet away. Just as she begins to bring her hands down, however, there is a sudden whistling sound as bands of silk shoot out from each corner of the bed frame, moving through the air of their own accord with a snakelike swiftness as they bind themselves around Rebby’s wrists and ankles before pulling taut, spreading her flat on the bed, helpless. 

The buxom blonde squirms in protest, her tender cunt begging for attention as she is forced to lay there and watch as Agness’s eyes roll back her head, her tongue hanging loose as she squirts freely against the footboard, moaning for E to fuck her hard and faster. Replying with a grunt, he accelerates his pace, slamming the full length of him into her sopping wet pussy as his heavy balls slap against her thighs with each stroke, sending a shock through his body as he drives himself closer and closer to orgasm. 

As Rebby watches, E gropes at Agness’s chest from behind, squeezing and kneading her exquisite, ample breasts as he pulls her upright against his chest, his iron grip working its way up to her throat and grasps it with gentle yet insistent pressure. Agness gasps, her voice reedy and ragged as she cries out “Ohhh _fuck_ yes! I’m coming, I’m cominggg~!”, body heaving and legs quaking as she squirts violently, gushing across the bed and Rebby’s restrained form, soaking her utterly from her feet to her face as she pants and begs for release, to touch or be touched.

“What a pretty sight…”, Agness remarks, her cheeks flushed and words slurred as she glances glassy-eyed at the pained expression on Rebby’s dripping face. Clambering away from E and his still-eager erection, Agness crosses the bed on all fours until she straddles Rebby’s chest - a perfect position to summon her cock between her fellow succubus’s parted lips and guide it deep into her throat. Thus mounted, Agness takes hold of the headboard before her, using the leverage to bounce her body up and down, fucking Rebby’s face thoroughly and completely as she writhes and sputters beneath her. 

In E’s drug-addled mind, he only has one goal: to cum, and cum again. He makes his way over to Rebby, uncaring of who he fucks, hungry only to feel warm flesh wrap around his throbbing dick as he claims the closest hole. The sight of her stomach shifting as his massive member claims her dripping cunt gives no small amount of satisfaction to the beast now in charge of his brain, and he takes great delight ravaging her in tandem with Agness, their powerful cocks claiming Rebby’s holes for their own as they dump load after load into her body, using her up like a plaything whose only purpose is to drain them dry.

None of them are sure how long they have spent in the bedroom. Hours? Days? At some point, Rebby was released from her bindings after cumming for the dozenth time, freeing her to participate in their insatiable threesome far more actively, making use of her hands, her tongue, her feet and thighs and breasts, putting every element of her body to work until the mattress was soaked through with the fruits of their labors. For however long it was, E is able to come to his senses shortly after dropping another load deep in Rebby’s gaping asshole. As the post-nut clarity sets in, he takes notice of the fact that all the pink mist appears to be cleared from the room and, although the sight of Agness having another round with Rebby’s cum-soaked tits is enough to send a spark of arousal through him, the animal compulsion that marked the earlier carnal carnival is gone.

“Some trap.”, he grunts, shaking his head as he looks around the room once more, leaving the pair of succubi to their devices. The golden chest beside the bed catches his eye, the only item in the room designed to hide something. “We’ll know it when we see it, huh?”, he wonders at their patron’s words, walking over to the gilded box to find it unlocked. This simplifies things, he thinks to himself, raising the lid to reveal a plush velvet interior, and…. nothing. Well, nothing that would indicate any sort of treasure, at least. Merely a handwritten note pinned to the underside of the lid, reading:

_“You three looked like you could use a little stress relief. I hope you had a good time. Keep the key and come again next time you need to unwind!”_

E shuts the lid, his hands shaking, utterly unnoticed by his two weaker-willed companions still in the throes of supernatural lust. This whole dungeon, this whole quest… it was all the game of some meddling sex demon?

He sighs.

“I hate incubi.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments welcome.
> 
> My info can be found [here.](https://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/aghastlyapparition/profile)


End file.
